


普通一日

by 94Dolores



Category: Wolverine (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 10:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/94Dolores/pseuds/94Dolores
Summary: 那个狡猾又淫荡的坏蛋终于死了。





	普通一日

24醒过来的时候，窗外的太阳射进他的眼睛里，像射精一样，满满当当进去，在眼球里漫开。他没费多少心思就分辨出了这是正午。他睡得越来越长了，做的梦也越来越长，梦里的唐纳德与他做爱的时间也越来越长。哦，他记起来了，不可能的，他很久没有和唐纳德做爱了，或者说他很久没有做爱了，大概十年，他想，跟唐纳德去世的时间一样长。

这是新的一天，他翻身坐起来，从床头柜里泛黄的本子里摸出一本，做一个简单的加法，用秃秃的铅笔头——唐纳德在他“存在”的第六年教会了他写字——记下新的日期，他没有电子设备，没有日历，就靠这个来记录日期。唐纳德死的第一年他无法入睡，数着昼夜，一昼，一夜，这是一天，唐纳德教过他，他就记下来。他感到很烦恼，和唐纳德在一起的时候不必如此费神，和唐纳德在一起的时候不必计较时间，所有的昼夜都在他数着唐纳德的掌纹里过去。唐纳德死的第七年他开始嗜睡，睡眠时间越来越长，尽管他的身体并没有衰老。他总是做一的加法，他也不知道自己睡了多长时间，一天还是两天，六天而不是五天，唐纳德死去二十年而不是十年。唐纳德死后他没有别的来填满他的生活，唐纳德死前他的人生是唐纳德，唐纳德死后他的人生只是一的加法，和在梦里继续数唐纳德的掌纹。

他的胃痉挛起来，把他的沉默颠簸得上下抽搐，他记起来，要吃饭了。于是他从房子外的井里打出水来，劈柴烧上。他盖上锅盖，等着锅里的水氤氲沸腾。火苗跳着照亮他的脸，事无巨细地，他的眼睛里也跳着两焰火，两只火里又出现了唐纳德。唐纳德在他“存在”的第八年里教会了他做饭，说是做饭，其实就是简单的水煮食物，他将土豆煮的烂烂的，从沸水里捞出来用手指捻着吃。24学他，伸出一只手指挖一层土豆泥，唐纳德笑起来，他的金牙带一点烧焦的污渍，他的舌头探出来，卷上24的手指，他吸吮起来，带着很明显的，两人心照不宣的色情意味。24的指尖被吮到发麻，血液充盈上去，在他的指缝里蓄势汇聚，射精一样的态势，昂扬待发。他的性器也抬起来，顶端的小口流出液体，一副被吸吮的样子。

唐纳德暖红的口腔是罪恶，是他欲望唯一而永久的天堂。

唐纳德欲望旺盛，他四十多岁的时候喜欢骑在24的性器上，自己掌握爱欲的节奏。24躺在他的双腿之下，隔着唐纳德看着天花板起伏翻沸，他仿佛是被唐纳德进入而不是进入唐纳德，他是被征服而不是去征服，他的性器颤颤巍巍地向征服者献上珍宝。唐纳德对24欲望的宠爱在他生命的最后几年让他返食恶果，24对他的征伐凶狠得不知分寸，经常将他的括约肌弄得肿胀出血，在很长时间的适应之后他在疼痛里找到快感的节奏，他用残缺的手抱住24汗湿的肩膀，在疼痛和放荡的大笑里到达高潮。

不行了，不能再想了，24感到了性器苏醒，提醒着他的手。他每次想到唐纳德的时候就会出现性唤起，仿佛他和唐纳德之间只存在性，他们的关系是性联结起来的，这比任何别的关系都要牢固，两个人都是对方本能的俘虏，尽管他们之间还有更多其他的感情，有柏拉图式的爱也有俄狄浦斯的恨，但在排山倒海的性欲面前都要低头。低头是蓄势，然后开始碰撞，两人在排山倒海里喘息起伏。

24回到卧室，将裤子褪到腿弯处，他扬起脸来在脏污的汗水里喘息，手握上性器，上下撸动，动作凶狠又迅速，胳膊上的肌肉鼓起来，青筋也绽开，仿佛里面汩汩流动的是精液，百川归海，进入他的下身。他的耳膜被巨大的喘息声灌满，全身的毛孔都爆炸开，隔着眼前模糊的眼泪他感到爆炸的声音震耳欲聋，好久之后他才意识到那是自己的哭号。


End file.
